Insoportable locura
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Desde que era niño nunca la soportó. Hasta el día que se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin sus constantes burlas.


**Insoportable Locura**

Siempre la observaste de lejos. Cuando nació creíste que era una fea cerdita rosa con rizos dorados. Con el tiempo, descubriste que era una mocosa impertinente, orgullosa, y tan terca como su padre.

Siempre observabas con desagrado como obligaba a la pobre de Dominique a trenzarle su largo cabello con sólo seis años, y que, no logrando el resultado deseado, se marchara enfadada gritándole a su hermana palabras no aptas para su corta edad.

Te gustaba volar y te gusta, siempre lo disfrutaste. La sensación de viento en el rostro y lanzar la Bludger con todas tus fuerzas contra el enemigo. Pero no faltaba la hora en la que ella apareciera justo debajo solo a criticar lo mal que jugabas. Claro, no te importaba, no debía preocuparte la opinión de una niña de ocho años, pero sí te molestaba, y te daba rabia que alguien como ella no apreciara el gusto por un deporte como ese.

Los fines de semana eran letargos. Preferías jugar con tus primos postizos a aparecerte en la casa de ella. Pero los almuerzos familiares eran sagrados, y siempre había que asistir. Por suerte faltaba solo un mes para entrar a Hogwarts, y ya no volverías verle la cara hasta navidad.

¡Pero que equivocado estabas! El primer año fue divertido, te hiciste de grandes amigos y ganaste uno que otro lugar en el estante del profesor Slughorn. Sin embargo algo te atormentaba, y era escuchar su voz, esa maldita voz de victrola mal aceitada a cada instante, en cada rincón. Profesabas odio y rabia, pero cuando te dabas cuenta que no era ella, sino que un grupo de niñas corriendo pero el pasillo, entonces, sólo entonces, tu corazón dejaba de latir.

Los dos primeros años fueron los que marcaron una etapa y tu nombre en el colegio. Pero no fue hasta que ella entró a Hogwarts cuando finalmente dimensionaste qué era esa maldita molestia que tanto te afectaba. Algo que se llenaba cuando volvías a casa y que desaparecía cuando regresabas a ese maravilloso colegio. Es que, nadie en sus cabales puede sentirse ofuscado en un lugar como ese, pero tú sí te sentías así.

Había crecido y la madurez se le notaba a leguas. Su voz ya no era aguda y sus ganas de estudiar reemplazaron la molesta manía que tenía de hacerte la vida imposible a cada instante. Ahora, eras tú quien la perseguía con bromas y bolas de gas, sólo para que te dirigiera la mirada, pero a cambio ganabas un par de gritos y una buena detención limpiando los baños.

Ella ya no te tomaba en cuenta.

Con el tiempo creíste que por estar en la misma casa de estudios sería fácil acercarte a ella, sin comprender aún esa necesidad por un poco de atención de su parte. Parecías una niña, una adolescente suspirando por los rincones a costa de las burlas de tus compañeros.

Pero no podías negar que cada vez se estaba pareciendo más a su madre. La menudez del cuerpo de niña poco a poco se fue transformando en el de una mujer, claro que con ciertos genes paternales. Con esa gran boca comilona Victoire no podía poseer curvas de sirena, pero sí tenía un hermoso cabello plateado y un cuerpo pequeño que pedía a gritos atención.

En el último tiempo tu mente te jugó una mala pasada. De repente te descubrías sonriendo como idiota mientras soñabas con su cintura y con besos imaginarios que te quitaban el aliento. Te despertabas en los jardines y ya sabías que era una mala señal tener que huir de tu propia habitación para poder pensar en ella.

Porque ahora, debías admitirlo, esa chica que te había vuelto loco en tu infancia seguía atormentándote en tu adolescencia, y lo peor, es que no ya puedes hacer nada para que ella vuelva a irritarte como cuando era niña.

¡Merlín! ¡Qué ganas de obtener sólo un poco de su atención!

Así fue como finalmente te graduaste.

Pasaste siete largos años besuqueando chicas y viviendo un sueño imposible detrás de sus bocas. Todas fueron rubias, a pesar de que muchas pretendientes morenas y pelirrojas también clamaban tu atención.

Pero siempre intentaste llenar ese vacío con imitaciones baratas que no le llegaban siquiera a los talones.

Esta noche es tu fiesta. Te vistes de gala y te preparas para no recibir ningún premio, porque el de mejor rendimiento te lo ganó el estúpido de Leroy, que si bien es tu mejor amigo, ahora lo odias no sólo por ganarse tu premio, sino, porque además va del brazo con tu chica. Con la supuesta "prima" con la que mantuviste escuetas distancias para fingir una apariencia que ni siquiera era necesaria.

A tu lado, tu invitada, una amiga de ella te habla de algo y ya no sabes qué es peor, si escucharla hablar o ver a Leroy bailando con tu Veela en medio de la pista.

Sólo tiendes a decir míseros "aha" y "sí, sí", no sabes qué es a lo que estás respondiendo y poco te importa. Hasta que ella te toma del brazo entusiasmada y te lleva a la pista sin habértelo esperado.

Sabes de inmediato que no es una buena idea hasta que la ves, incómoda, intentando imponer distancia entre su cabeza y el pecho de su acompañante, quien aparentemente intenta cortejarla. Tú sólo te mueves, siguiendo el ritmo torpe de la chica que guía tus pasos y que te sigue hablando. Pero tus ojos se han perdido en unos castaños profundos que te observan pidiendo auxilio. Por fin hay un contacto, ese por el que tanto has esperado y que ahora sólo te pide ayuda.

Ni siquiera te disculpas con tu pareja cuando corres a salvar a la chica que hace tanto rato intentaba comunicarse contigo.

Corres y nada te importa. Empujas a bailarines amorosos y a elfos que cargan copas con ponche, ni te fijas, sólo te interesa acudir a esa llamada de auxilio que tú solamente puedes comprender.

No sabes de dónde sacas el coraje, pero empujas a tu amigo y te raptas a la doncella corriendo sonriente y cargado de adrenalina a través de los bailarines. Escuchas gritos, quejas, y un buen par de insultos, pero no te importa, sólo ella existe en ese momento, su contacto y su mano agarrada a la tuya con fuerza. La escuchas reír y tu corazón pega un salto.

Huyes a los jardines, donde hacía pocos instantes había sido la premiación. Los elfos han retirado las sillas y te das cuenta que sólo queda el hermoso sendero bañado por la luz de la luna.

Ella se abraza a ti y con un lastimero "gracias" se acurruca en tu hombro. Estás distante, no te lo esperas. Intentas mantenerte frío, lejano, pero te es imposible.

Recuerdas a la muchacha molesta, orgullosa, ególatra que maltrataba a su hermana pequeña. Pero ya no queda nada de eso en ella. Desde que entró a Hogwarts has admirado su paciencia para enseñarle a Dominique lo que ésta no pudo aprender en clases. No, no queda nada de esa niña molesta.

Finalmente te separas y ella sonríe al ver tu drástico cambio de color de cabello y las facciones salvajes que se liberan a la luz de la luna. Te acaricia los labios y tú cierras los ojos, rogando por que esa sensación se mantenga perpetua en el tiempo.

—Siempre me gustó tu cabello rosa chicle…—te susurra, y tú ríes divertido y abres los ojos acercándola más a tu cuerpo.

—A mi no me gustabas…—confiesas—te odiaba.

Ella ríe bajito y se acerca a tus labios.

—¿Y ahora?

Sientes que pierdes la noción del tiempo cuando ella se agarra a tu cuello y te susurra aquellas palabras sobre tu boca.

—Ahora me vuelves loco…

Y la besas, la besas como jamás creíste besar a esa pequeña arpía, a quién odiabas en tu infancia y que ahora necesitas tanto como el aire para respirar.

Sientes al lobo nacer dentro de ti y ella te corresponde frenética ante el impulso feroz. Tienes la sensación de que esperó por esto tanto cómo tú, pero esa idea sólo te vuelve más loco.

Una vez oíste a tu padrino decir que las Weasley eran salvajes y que había que saber tratarlas. Siempre creíste que era una exageración, pero ahora te das cuenta que él tenía toda la razón, la experiencia lo dictaba todo, y no puedes negar de que esta Weasley devora tu boca como una verdadera leona.

Te separas un instante y gimes con dolor al sentir un corte en el cuello. Ella se ruboriza y exclama avergonzada:

—¡Te rasguñé! Oh, Teddy, ¡Disculpa!

Abres los ojos impresionado y no sabes qué contestar. Sólo sabes que con ella, tus días están contados.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un pequeño Teddy/Victoire.

Me gusta pensar que la relación de ellos es complicada, que tienen carácter e ideas diferentes. Que son totalmente opuestos y que no hay forma en la que puedan calzar el uno con el otro sin que se vean raros estando juntos.

Sin embargo, ambos se sirven de soporte, porque nadie más puede controlarlos.

No quise hacer una historia romántica llena de flores, y tampoco me gusta pensar que Victoire es TAN igual a su madre, prefiero verla físicamente más Weasley, pero con la egolatría de una veela.

Y a Teddy, bueno, me lo imagino un aventurero, un chico que disfruta la vida pase lo que pase, toma riesgos y no le importa.  
Creo que la pareja perfecta es la que no tiene nada en común. Y me gusta imaginar que estos dos son así.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Anya.


End file.
